The proposed research involves the utilization of saliva as a biologic fluid for the detection of asymptomatic lead poisoning. Rat parotid gland and submaxillary gland secretions, as well as blood will be analyzed for the detection and quantitation of the lead levels following the intravenous injection of lead acetate solutions. The saliva and blood of children between the ages of one and five years who are known to have, or are suspected of having lead poisoning will be qualitatively and quantitatively analyzed for lead. The method of analysis to be employed is an atomic-absorption spectrophotometric method for the determination of lead.